1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an inductor and, in particular, to an inductor used for a power supply.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional inductor component used for a power supply is composed of inductors 10 and 20, bases 12 and 22, and covers 11 and 21. Each of the inductors 10 and 20 is usually made of a coiled flat conducting wire and includes a coiled portion and two end portions.
The suitable thickness of the flat conducting wire for manufacturing the inductor 10 or 20 and the selected coiling number are various depending on the real current loading in practice. In general, the flat conducting wire for manufacturing the inductor of the high current loading has the greater thickness and more coiling number.
As mentioned above, regarding to the high current environment, the thickness of the flat conducting wire must be great. Thus, the end portions of the flat conducting wire may not be bended easily, resulting in the difficult for connecting the end portions with other components. The above-mentioned drawbacks are harmful to the assembling between the inductor and other components.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an inductor that can solve the assembling problem caused by the great thickness of the conventional inductor.